


Conflagration

by Brawness



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a birthday present, for my favorite source of double b, hunger and Thirst, so much thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: It could be a spark. It could be the heat of the sun, or the glass underneath the glare. It could also be a carelessly thrown lit cigarette. It doesn’t take much to set something on fire.





	Conflagration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katzengefluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/gifts).



 

It could be a spark. It could be the heat of the sun, or the glass underneath the glare. It could also be a carelessly thrown lit cigarette. It doesn’t take much to set something on fire. Most of the time it is unintentional. But sometimes a crazy fucker runs around dousing the fucking place with gasoline just to watch things burn. 

In this case, it was smoke that was blown. To his face. 

By his lover whom he thought was sleeping on the lounger. He was just about to kiss him awake when a milky white cloud blew directly into his face. Sputtering and coughing, he heard the barking laughter as he was pulled into a shaking chest in a tight bear hug. 

“Shit, Bin, you should have seen your face.” More hilarity. 

Annoyance hit him when he realized that he was planning it the entire time. “You’re a dick.” He slapped a hand on his chest. 

“Ow.” 

He always did stuff to annoy him. Little things that caused varying degrees of agitation. 

He knew why he did them. 

Straddling his hips, Hanbin grasped his collar and forcibly yanked him to a sitting position. 

Bobby's eyes sharpened and his smile took on a feral glint. His callused hands bracketed Hanbin's waist, thumbs finding the crest of his hips, dragging the material of his shirt up, feeling the skin inside.

He grinned, teeth bared and ready. Like a wolf.

Hanbin trailed his fingers from his back, running the back of his hand on the side if his neck, feeling the hair that grew past the stylist's cut. He twined his fingers into the cool dark strands and pulled back. 

What a sight. 

The dim lighting cast dramatic shadows over sharp angles and sloping muscle. His face tilted like that, Bobby was spectacular. From the noble aquiline nose, the planes of his cheeks and the fluid line of his neck that led to his wide muscled shoulders. 

Hanbin had that sight under him, on display, at his leisure. 

He pressed his thumb to the plush lips, until they parted and closed over his digit. Teeth lightly bit down as a warm tongue laved the pad of it.

He smelled like smoke, coffee and a deep warm vanilla. Like a forbidden dessert forever tempting him.

He nosed the blade of his jaw, finding the source of where the scent was the strongest. 

Behind his ear, on the side of his neck, down to the base of it where the pulse quickened. 

"Hanbin." 

Rough velvet with ragged edges. That's what his voice sounded like to Hanbin. 

His fingers found buttons and started unwrapping his present. Every inch of exposed skin was treated with appropriate appreciation by way of nips and licks. 

Hanbin's own pants felt much too tight, almost painful on his growing erection. 

Bobby wearing soft chinos had no such restrictions. He felt the other's cock under him. Hard and ready. 

Not yet. 

Hanbin took off his shirt as Bobby leaned back on the lounger, breath unsteady. Good. 

Impatient fingers traced over Hanbin's ink, mindlessly mapping the design, mouth echoing the words etched.

Muscled arms suddenly caught him around the torso, momentarily shocking him with the heat that engulfed him along with Bobby's scent. 

Then he was flying. 

He didn't know how Bobby managed it, but Hanbin found himself on the bed, with Bobby looming over him, a wolfish grin on his face as he murmured the stupid song he has been teasing Hanbin with for the past few days. 

Hanbin grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him down to him, silencing his mouth with his tongue. 

Bobby tasted like smoke. 

Hanbin hated it.

He deepened the kiss, pushing Bobby back, reversing their position. Bobby gave in. 

*

Hanbin's mottled cheeks were dripping with sweat. Both if them were panting, on fire. 

With each movement, each thrust, the heat intensified. Scorching. Incinerating.

Hanbin was in flames. 

And Bobby just liked to watch the world burn. 

_ "Ooh, I wanna do you like a dream come true, yes I do." _

**Author's Note:**

> \- Happy birthday Kat!   
> \- Sorry I still can't write smut to save my life T_T  
> \- We are older and nominally wiser. 
> 
> Song: Holla by Max


End file.
